


O melhor que todos nós podemos fazer

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Infelizmente nunca parece o suficiente...





	O melhor que todos nós podemos fazer

O Rei e a Rainha passaram a maior parte do dia separados, mas ao entardecer ele veio até os seus aposentos. E ele bateu na porta antes de entrar pois ele sabia que dentro sua esposa estava com raiva.

“Vá embora Egg” Betha disse do outro lado da porta.

“Eu preciso me trocar para o banquete”

Houve cerca de uns dez segundos de silêncio antes da porta abrir. Egg encontrou sua esposa ainda com sua camisola, e embora ela não estivesse chorando, ele podia ver pela vermelhidão de seus olhos que ela o estivera bem recentemente e por um longo tempo. Esse com certeza havia sido o motivo pelo qual Betha havia passado o dia trancada lá, ela sempre odiava que os outros vissem ela chorar, mesmo ele.

“Você não vai se vestir para o banquete ?”

“Porque eu iria lá?”

“Porque os lordes do Sul não veriam com bons olhos a Rainha faltando ao banquete em celebração ao casamento de seus filhos”

“E os lordes do Norte não vêem com bons olhos casamentos entre irmãos”

“Desde quando você se importa com o que os outros pensam Betha ?”

“Certo. Eu não me importo. Eu me importo com o que eu penso e com o que eu sei em meu coração que é certo. Você me prometeu quando você pediu pela minha mão que nós poderiamos deixar a tradição da sua família morrer, que meus filhos não teriam esse tipo de vida”

“Eu sei que eu prometi e eu tentei manter a promessa. Mas as crianças se apaixonaram, eles casaram em segredo e já consumaram, o que mais eu poderia fazer ?”

“Você poderia falar com o Alto septão para anular esse casamento como ele faria com qualquer casamento incestuoso que não envolvesse dois Targaryens. Você poderia casar Shaera com um lorde de uma casa menor e dar Jaehaerys a escolha entre casar com a garota Tully ou passar o resto da sua vida na muralha”

“Você gostaria que eu negasse a eles algo que eu mesmo tive a chance de ter ? Que eu fosse duro e fizesse a minha vontade valer não importando quanta infelicidade isso causasse a nossos filhos ? Esse é o tipo de rei que você gostaria ? Esse é o tipo de marido que você gostaria ?”

Ela respirou fundo e ela sentiu as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos novamente.

“Você sabe que esse não é o caso...eu apenas queria que a vida fosse diferente. Que o sangue Blackwood deles fizesse valer mais do que o Targaryen”

“Eu não sei sobre a casa Blackwood, mas a obstinação foi algo que Jaehaerys e Shaera puxaram de você não de mim”

“Você também é bem teimoso quando você quer ser”

“Sim, mas não tanto quanto você, ou nossos filhos...eu estou apenas tentando fazer o meu melhor dadas as circunstâncias. Mas de alguma maneira nunca parece ser o suficiente, seja para o reino, para as casas, para nossas crianças, e agora nem mesmo para você meu amor”

Ela o abraçou.

“Esse não é caso para mim, nunca foi” Betha disse.

“Obrigada meu amor”

“Também não pense que eu não estou ciente que você está mostrando sua tristeza só por que você quer que eu vá ao banquete por pena de você”

“Bem...funcionou ?”

“Infelizmente sim. Eu irei. Mas eu não sorrirei e eu não darei a eles minha benção. E eu usarei preto”

“Sua presença é o suficiente meu amor. E eu sempre gostei de você em preto”

“Eu sei que você gosta. Talvez você deveria tentar chorar para Shaera e Jaehaerys”

“Eu já o fiz. Não funcionou. Eles são até piores do que você”

“Agora isso é algo que nós dois podemos concordar”


End file.
